


aren't you the sweetest?

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Restraints, Riverdale - Season 1, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Betty learns the truth about where Polly had gone when she disappeared that past summer.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Polly Cooper/Hal Cooper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	aren't you the sweetest?

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being less of a threesome and more of a "let's tease the hell out of Betty Cooper" because that's just my default, but to those of you that have been asking for Hal/Betty and Hal/Betty/Polly, I hope you like this, anyway! There were maybe three or four that have asked for them (and there's a strong possibility you've been just one anon all along, but hey, that still counts!) - but specifically, this also incorporates the "Betty/Hal/Polly + food kink, sex toys, 69" prompt from an anon for my 'sleepover shenanigans: hiatus edition' smut game. I owe them a longer 69 scene because it's only a dash in there at the end, but otherwise, I hope y'all enjoy the smut ;)

Betty has always adored her older sister, and she never once believed any of the rumors that floated around town about Polly running away, not even when their own parents insisted that this was the case. The two of them have always been close, and even if Polly was desperate enough to run away just so that she and Jason Blossom could be together, she would’ve said goodbye to Betty first or left a note for her to find after. She would’ve found _some way_ to let Betty know what she was doing and that she was safe and happy.

But never, not once in the dozens and dozens of theories she’d had, did Betty ever imagine Polly had been right there in Riverdale all along, and that their father had been the one to keep her hidden - and the truth as to why she was here, and why Polly had wanted to _stay_ hidden, was far more perverse than Betty would’ve ever dared to consider.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

Polly’s wanton cry fills the air, her moans climbing higher and higher in octave as she squeals and squirms atop the mattress, jostling Betty where she’s strapped by her wrists to the bars of the headboard of their Shady Palms Motel bed. She doesn’t know where exactly in the motel they are (where they could even _be_ for Polly to have been hidden here for so long, especially since she isn’t exactly being quiet) but Betty knew it from the moment she’d opened her eyes. They’re in one of the larger, more expensive suites, but the furnishing and the neutral tones of the décor are easy to recognize, and Betty keeps her head turned to the side and her gaze stubbornly fixed on the lamp on the nightstand as her father continues fucking her sister into the mattress.

No matter how far away she turns her head, however, Betty can still see them from the corners of her eyes: can see Polly’s naked body writhing atop the bed as their father fucks her from behind, the smacking of their skin filling the air along with Polly’s moans. Each of their father’s grunts has Betty’s cunt growing wetter, spilling more arousal out onto the duvet, and each of her sister’s squeals has Betty’s clit throbbing with want.

It’s _sick_ , and Betty desperately tells herself that it doesn’t mean anything that she’s dripping wet right now. _Anyone_ would be wet, even against their own will, if they’d been edged for hours and hours from the moment they regained consciousness and then made to listen to two people fucking all night long. The fact that her own sister had been the one to go down on Betty and that her own father had been the one giving Polly every single orgasm she’d denied her little sister didn’t make a difference. It didn’t make Betty twisted like them at all.

“Ah! Yes, _yes_ , Daddy! _Daddy!”_ Polly squeals, and Betty turns her chin ever so slightly in time to see Hal lift his daughter’s spasming body up until her back is pressed to his chest, still fucking up into her as her orgasm bursts out of her twitching pussy and onto the bed in a hard, sudden stream.

 _She’s squirting_ , Betty realizes, horrified to feel her own pussy twitching harder and faster as she watches Polly writhe through the throes of her orgasm.

Her father catches her gaze, a knowing smirk on his face as all but dumps Polly’s quivering body onto the bed. “See, princess?” Hal asks Betty, smoothing a hand over Polly’s back in an almost affectionate gesture as he pulls his cock from her pussy. “Look how happy your sister is. Remember how much you’ve always wanted to be like Polly?”

“Not like _this_ ,” Betty hisses. Her father arches an eyebrow, his stare dropping down to where her pussy is dripping, clenching around aching emptiness, and Betty feels her cheeks flush even hotter in embarrassment. She moves as if to close her legs, but the straps from underneath the mattress keep her spread wide open, so she glares instead. “You’re _sick_ , and I don’t know what you did to Polly, but I swear I’m going to get out of here and save my sister from you.”

“Oh, Betty,” Polly laughs breathlessly, her body still quivering from the last tremors of her orgasm as she crawls up the mattress. Betty sucks in a breath as her sister’s naked, slick body slides up against Betty’s. Her pussy is wet with her arousal and their father’s cum as it presses against Betty’s thigh, and their breasts brush together as Polly leans in to suck on Betty’s pulse, drawing an unwilling moan from her little sister. “If I’m sick and Daddy’s sick then you must be, too,” she insists, licking up Betty’s delicate throat and nibbling on her ear.

“N-no,” Betty whines, shaking her head.

Polly clicks her tongue in disapproval as her mouth ghosts over Betty’s, and then she reaches between them, rubbing lightly at Betty’s clit, and slips her tongue into Betty’s mouth when she gasps at the stimulation. Polly moans, kissing her little sister softly, almost sweetly, and before Betty can twist her head away, she catches the sight of their father moving off of the bed and toward the door. She doesn’t hear a knock, but still, he opens it, stark naked, and thanks someone as he rolls a serving cart in.

Polly pulls away as the door shuts, looking over her shoulder, too. “Ooh, Betty, look!” she exclaims as their father rolls the cart next to the bed, and for some reason, Betty feels her chest tighten anxiously as she takes in the bowl of fresh strawberries and tub of Cool Whip perched on the tray. “Daddy remembered your favorite!”

“Of course I did,” Hal chuckles, climbing onto the bed, and Polly shifts off of Betty so that they’re on either side of her. “I remember everything about my two princesses,” he promises, setting the strawberries and Cool Whip on the mattress between Betty’s legs. He picks up a strawberry, circling the tip of it around one of Betty’s nipples, and Betty gasps at its cold, firm touch. “See? I know what my girls love,” he says, rubbing against the tight little bud until Betty starts to feel it slowly throbbing from the stimulation. “Polly has always needed more force, but you, Betty?” He slides the strawberry to her other breast, rubbing her other nipple. “You’ve always responded best to a much gentler touch.”

Betty keeps her lips pressed closed as her father holds the strawberry up to her mouth, but then she feels something wet and warm wrapping around her tight nipple, sucking, and Hal pushes the strawberry into Betty’s mouth as she gasps. Polly giggles against her little sister’s breast, licking and sucking at the throbbing little bud, and Betty whimpers as she takes a reluctant bite of the strawberry and chews.

“That’s my good princess,” Hal coos, picking another strawberry out of the bowl as Betty swallows. This time, however, he brings it to Betty’s pussy, and Betty whines as he slides it through her slick folds. “See? You’ve always loved it when Daddy spoils you.” He brings the strawberry to her mouth again, pushing it past her lips before Betty can react, and Betty whimpers, tasting her musky sweet arousal on her tongue as she bites it off once more.

By the time the sixth strawberry has hit her tongue, Betty is trembling, her arousal flaring up even higher and hotter than ever as her clit throbs from being teased. Her own arousal mingles with the sweet juices of the strawberry in her mouth as she chews, and she’s barely swallowed it down before Hal’s mouth is pressing against hers, his tongue sliding against hers and a groan rumbling low in his throat as he licks up every last drop.

Betty whines, trying to turn her head away, but he grips her jaw firmly to hold her in place, but whatever fight she’d been about to put up against him slams to a halt as she hears a low hum fill the air. It’s an odd sound, but also a sound that seems vaguely familiar - and the second she realizes what it is, she can feel it being pressed against her pussy, buzzing strongly and steadily as it slides against her already sensitive folds.

_A vibrating wand._

Betty lets out a stuttering moan, her hips rolling almost instantly on their own in a desperate attempt to follow the stimulation, and Polly’s giggles fill the air as she slides the toy away before Betty can get the vibrations against her clit. She rubs the broad head over Betty’s twitching entrance, nudging it in, just a little, and Betty cries out as Hal breaks their kiss with a low, throaty laugh. She’s been so aroused for so long that it feels like it only takes seconds for Betty to be right on the edge, and then she’s arching off of the headboard, thrashing against her restraints as her orgasm bursts through her.

“You’re so pretty when you come, Betty,” Polly coos, swirling the head of the vibrator through Betty’s spasming pussy as her sister cries out in pure pleasure. Betty can feel Polly’s body moving against hers, her pussy grinding against Betty’s thigh as she ducks her head to suck on her little sister’s nipples again.

“I think your sister’s still hungry for the rest of her treat,” their father tells Polly as he takes the wand from her hand, rubbing it through Betty’s folds as Polly pulls off of Betty’s nipple with a wet pop. “Why don’t you feed her next, princess?”

“Of course, Daddy,” Polly giggles, and Betty’s vision is still blurred with pleasure as she watches Polly pull open the tub of Cool Whip and dip her fingers into it. She dips one finger in first, pressing it into her mouth to lick the sweetness off of her own skin, and then she drips three fingers back in and brings the whipped cream between her legs to spread it over her pussy. Polly hums, licking her lips as she goes back in for another dollop and spreads more over her own pussy - and then, as she licks her fingers again to lick up the excess, she catches Betty’s gaze and flashes her a bright smile.

Betty starts to shake her head, whimpering in protest, but then Hal switches the vibrations up higher, rubbing over her clit, and she cries out in another orgasm.

She feels wrung out, her limbs feeling heavy even as they hum with more pleasure as her father continues swirling the vibrator through her oversensitive pussy, and she can barely shake her head in protest as Polly slides back up Betty’s body and stands, bringing her whipped-cream covered pussy up to Betty face. Polly grips Betty’s ponytail with one hand, holding her head in place, and Hal presses the wand against Betty’s clit, making her lips part in a moan as Polly grinds her hips against her sister’s gasping mouth.

Betty is practically smothered by the taste of whipped cream and her sister’s pussy, and she starts licking it off as Polly rolls her hips, the room filling with her wanton moans and sighs as she moans, “That’s it, Betty, that’s my good baby sister, you’ve always loved your sweets, haven’t you?” Betty whimpers, feeling her body jerk against the wand as the vibrations grow stronger and faster, and Polly hitches one of her knees over the top of the headboard, opening herself up wider and smothering Betty with her pussy even more as her little sister licks up every last smear of whipped cream until she finds Polly’s clit and starts sucking.

Polly gasps, grinding her hips harder, and Betty hears the smack of their father’s hand against Polly’s ass as he groans out, “Is she eating your pussy, baby girl?”

“ _Yes_ , Daddy, and she’s doing so well,” Polly moans, gripping Betty’s hair tighter as Betty’s tongue glides through her folds, whimpering as their father continues sliding the wand against Betty’s pussy and drags her through yet another orgasm as Polly bucks against her face. “Ah! _Ah!_ That’s it, Betty, that’s...”

Polly trails off with a cry, her arousal spilling into Betty’s mouth and against her face as Polly rides out the throes of her own orgasm, and Betty is vaguely aware through the haze of her own high as her ankles are being released from their straps, and then her wrists, letting her body sag against the bed as Polly climbs down from her face. She expects her sister to collapse onto the bed as well, but Polly seems as eager as ever as she helps their father push Betty’s body further down the bed.

Betty’s pussy is still spasming and twitching when she feels her legs being pushed open wider, and she glances down her body as her father hooks one of her knees over his shoulder, guiding his cock to her entrance. A pulse of panic shoots through her, cutting through some of the headiness of her arousal, but her body is far too aroused and far too drunk on pleasure to even try and put up a fight as Hal thrusts forward and slips his cock into her with ease.

Betty gasps as her body arches off of the mattress, her pussy stretched out wider and filled up deeper with this one thrust than any other toy or any other boy she’s had inside of her, and then her daddy starts fucking her without abandon, letting out a loud groan into the room as he ruts against her at a bruising pace. Betty squeals out, her eyes nearly rolling back, but then Polly is moving over her, straddling her face and lowering her pussy against Betty’s mouth once more, and Betty’s tongue starts licking through her sister’s folds before Betty can even blink.

“Let me show you how good that feels, baby sister,” Polly coos, and Betty squeals against Polly’s pussy as she feels her sister lean over, her body pressing against Betty’s as she finds Betty’s clit and sucks it between her lips. She does it once, twice, three times, and Betty whimpers as she comes yet again, her pussy clenching tighter and tighter around their daddy’s cock as he continues fucking her.

“See, Betty?” Hal says, stroking the inside of Betty’s thigh in a sweet, soothing gesture as he smiles down at his daughters as they moan and whimper into each other’s pussies. “You can be spoiled every day just like this if you keep being daddy’s good little princess.”


End file.
